Closer
by kabukipookie
Summary: Imagine inspired: After hearing the song "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails, Dean is more than ready to get closer with you.


It was just a lazy Saturday. It had been a long time since you, Dean, and Sam had gone out together to eat, an actual, legitimate meal, so you did. Italian food was your one and only weakness. And red wine went so well with it all, so maybe you were a little lightheaded. Not tipsy enough to be drunk though, just... pleasantly fuzzy and light. The guys had treated themselves to alcohol as well, and Dean was more than a little fuzzy, so half-sober Sam was forced to drive. When you got back to the bunker, Sam had turned in early, from "too much linguini" as Dean had joked, so the two of you were left in what you would call the "living room" of the bunker.

You sat next to each other, sides touching, with Dean's left arm slung around you and his right arm resting on the arm of the couch. The stereo was plugged in with his phone connected to the device, his music drifting out of the speakers. You just sat there in comfortable silence for about ten minutes or so, letting the sounds of classic rock settle beneath your skin, when the song switched. The beginning beat of "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails caught your attention.

_You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you_

_You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you_

Dean pressed against you closer, his left thumb rubbing lazy circles on your shoulder.

_Help me I broke apart my insides, help me I've got no soul to sell_

_Help me the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself_

Body heat. The only thing on your mind right now. Dean turned his head so his lips were a mere inch away from your neck.

"_I wanna fuck you like an animal._" The murmured words were followed by a hot, open-mouthed kiss on your neck, his teeth scraping your skin lightly, enough to make you shiver. You tilted your head, your hair falling back, baring your neck.

"_I wanna feel you from the inside,_" he groaned quietly, his hot breath tickling your collarbone. You let out a contented sigh, sucking your lower lip into your mouth. He moved his right arm so it was positioned on your left, hovering over you barely.

"_I wanna fuck you like an animal._ _My whole existence is flawed._" He rolled his hips into your right thigh, groaning hoarsely when you pressed your thigh firmly against his crotch. His hand came up to tilt your face towards his, and he pressed his lips onto yours harshly. His tongue came immediately to lick at your lower lip lightly, and you parted your lips enough for him to slip his tongue in. "_You got me closer to God."_

Things heated quickly, which was inevitable, seeing as how needy you both were. He kissed quicker, stronger, and hungrier than before. You didn't mind; you responded twice as eager, your hands reaching up to weave themselves in his short hair, your back arching up from the back of the couch to press against his abdomen. You parted, gasping for air like you had been holding your breath, and stumbled up from the couch.

"Bedroom," Dean ground out through clenched teeth, letting go of your waist top grab his phone and slip it into his pocket. The muffled song played quietly from his back pocket as you two stumbled over each other to get to your room downstairs.

_You can have my isolation, you can have the hate that it brings_

_You can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything_

Dean sucked on your neck as you tripped over yourself getting to the room, and fumbled for the doorknob. The door you were leaning against swung open and you gasped, falling back, when Dean's arm swung behind you and kept you in place. Kicking the door closed, he tossed his phone onto the desk nearby and yanked off his shirt, his knee gently pushing you back onto the bed behind you.

_Help me tear down my reason, help me it's your sex I can smell_

_Help me you make me perfect, help me become somebody else_

You fell back on the edge of the soft mattress with a bounce, Dean hovering over you with his hands on either side of your body. His lips came down to ghost over your neck, and his hands tugged helplessly at the shirt that still clung to your body. Pushing him back gently, you raised your shirt over your head and slid the bra off your shoulders.

_I wanna fuck you like an animal._

His eyes raked over you hungrily, his tongue darting out to lick at his lips.

_ I wanna feel you from the inside._

He slid south, planting light little kisses on your chest and licking lightly at your naval. When he reached the elastic waistline of your shorts, he gave a little grin and tugged them down.

_I wanna fuck you like an animal._

You took a sharp breath in when your shorts dropped onto the floor, leaving you in just your underwear, which was by now too damp for comfort. The cool air pricked at your skin, leaving goosebumps on your thighs that were kissed away gently by Dean.

_My whole existence is flawed._

His teeth bit down on the elastic of your panties, tugging them down gently with his teeth, his eyelashes occasionally brushing your skin when he blinked. You barely noticed your breathing getting uneven, legs twitching softly for some contact. He kissed his way closer to your heat, and you took the opportunity to wrap your legs around his neck.

_You got me closer to God._

He took a long, hot lick up your folds, and you let out a shaky, "Ohhhh," wriggling your hips and clutching at the sheets. Dean hums against your clit gently, and you let out a loud gasp, thrusting gently closer to his face. The bastard grins, you can feel it, and gently swirls his tongue on the small button, eliciting a quiet whimper from you. He licks another long stripe downwards this time, noisily and greedily, knowing just how much it turns you on. He doesn't mind going down on you either; he does it often and quite enthusiastically too, not that you're complaining. But today, he was just doing it to tease, the bastard.

"Please, Dean," you whimpered, bucking your hips towards him. He looks up from what he was doing, lips slick and wet from his previous task. He sucks his lower lip in and flashes you a wolfish grin.

"Please what?" he murmured, pressing his lips to your stomach and sucking hard enough to leave a mark. You wrap your legs around his waist, and roll your hips gently onto him, hearing him suck in a harsh breath.

You looked at him behind hooded eyes. "Please fuck me," you whispered, biting your lip for effect. You felt his cock twitch, and heard him pant quietly as he pulled off his jeans and boxers, then pushing his tip gently against you. You let out a desperate moan, and instead of waiting, push yourself against him, and his length enters you slowly. He lets out a shaky breath, moving all the way in and bracing himself above you.

"Move you bastard," you hiss, grabbing helplessly at the bed sheets. Silently, he obeys starting to rock into you at the rhythm of the beat from the song. You close your eyes contentedly, arms reaching up to rake at his bare back. He never strays from his pace, a steady in and out that always comes close to _that_ spot, but never hits it.

"Come on Dean, faster," you breathe shakily, and he lets out a delicious groan as he starts to thrust quicker and harder. One particular inward thrust hits your g-spot, and you gasp loudly, clutching at his shoulders and bucking your hips upwards to meet his movements. He notices, of course, and sets a pace that hits that spot every so often, leaving you breathless.

"_Fuck yes,_" he hisses, tilting his head down to bite your shoulder. You feel his little puffs of breath hot against your neck, and you grind your hips against him. "_Yes baby yes. FUCK yes,_" he groans, rhythm faltering. Your stomach starts to burn, and your legs start feeling weak, not able to clench around his back anymore.

"Dean, yes, fuck, so... _so close_," you gasp, moaning when you feel his hand reach down to start rubbing sloppy little circles on your clit.

"I know baby," he murmurs, picking up the pace. The song changed, and you hardly noticed until a distinctive set of guitar chords filled the room: Aerosmith's "Love in an Elevator."

You let out a laugh and Dean looked up horrified that he had done something wrong. "Is this your sex playlist?" He looked utterly clueless for a minute, and then broke out into a shit-eating grin.

"You noticed." You rolled your eyes and gestured to his phone.

"Hard not to when all the songs are about sex," and he laughs.

"It sets the mood," he grins, and winks, emphasizing his point with a strong snap forward, his hipbones grazing yours. You let out a sharp cry, biting your lip and squeezing your eyes shut.

"God, you look so hot like that," he mutters, licking the shell of your ear and you weave a hand through his hair.

"Careful," you murmur. "Don't blaspheme during sex, or Cas'll zap himself here to start preaching." He chuckles, his rhythm faltering.

"Geez (y/n), don't say that stuff when I'm about to come. Cas is a born cockblock." To prove his point, he starts to thrust a little faster, his pants getting louder and more desperate. You bite back another moan.

"C'mon Dean, a little more," you mumble, breathing equally as loud. He reaches down to take your breast into his mouth, sucking gently as his hand rubs faster on your clit. Your moans tear past your mouth, bucking your hips wildly as you grow close, then your vision black outs. Something along the lines of Dean's name and a few words of profanity tear out of your throat, and you clench around him as you come, forcing a strangled groan from Dean's throat, and with three more sloppy thrusts, he comes loudly, falling beside you, spent.

A minute or so later, your breathing calms down enough for you to realize the Aerosmith song was over, and a soothing silence occupied the sticky, sex-smelling room. Dean's arm was flung lazily around your waist, his lips inches away from your cheek, his hair matted to his forehead with sweat. You smiled at him, loving the after-sex glow he wore pleasantly, and planted a kiss on his lips.

He flashed you a satisfied grin. "Man, I love Nine Inch Nails." You laughed, hand stroking his bare back absently.

"So do I," you grinned touching your forehead to this. The two of you lay in a content silence for a while, when you heard the familiar guitar strum of AC/DC's "You Shook Me All Night Long," and your eyes flicked to Dean's face to see a smirk forming.

"Aw baby, the universe is sending us a sign," he chuckles, moving so he's above you again. "Guess you gotta shake me, all night long."


End file.
